Moment In Time: Memories
by CreativityForTheSoul
Summary: Sequel to Moment In Time. Piper's lost her memory and the team are slowly coming to terms with it. Will Piper ever regain her memory fully or will what she and Aerrow had only ever be a distant memory? Aerrow and Piper


**Well guys its been a while. Maybe about 2 or so years? There's no excuses, just that I've been busy with life and finally inspiration has hit me for the sequel of my first Storm Hawks Story. So I hope you all enjoy this sequel of 'Moment In Time'; if you haven't read it I recommend that you do so before reading this new story or you will be very lost.**

**Just to remind you the story will be in Aerrow's P.O.V because I feel you can relate to characters in first person more (that's my belief anyway) So here you go, the first chapter of 'Moment In Time: Memories'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks; even after the last year of absence, my efforts have been futile.**

Minutes, Hours and Days. Now months, well just under 2 months.

Stork said that it would take time, I just never imagined that it would be this long, it's like we had to know a whole new person from the beginning. Only we already knew everything about her but she knew nothing of us, it was a painful journey but she was worth it. That's what I kept telling myself anyway, it was frustrating not having her look at me the way I looked at her, frustrating that she wasn't the second in command we all knew. However she remembered her knowledge of crystals, bit by bit and day by day her crystal experimenting habits would return and there would be a glimmer of hope.

"Piper." I sighed with a little chuckle. It wasn't all bad, she was still with us and that was the best part.

"Aerrow, front and centre!" I heard Finn exclaim over the new speaker equipment. He was slowly returning to his usual self but still he refused to be near the crystal specialist on his own. I got up from my bed where I was lounging or the last few minutes and exited my room.

The _Condor _looked the same, magnificent in the eyes of the Storm Hawks, the gleam of the afternoon sun hit my eyes and I had to squint a little, there was a stark contrast between the lighting out here and my room.

"What's up Finn?" I asked as I saw him looking over a map.

"Erm, well I was wondering if we'd be able to go back to Terra Atmosia?" Finn, the blonde sharpshooter questioned not meeting my gaze.

"I don't have a problem with it, what's on your mind?" I replied folding my hands across my chest.

"I just wanna help jog Piper's memory, you know?" Though he refused to be around her on his own, he was taking jogging her memory as his responsibility.

"That's actually a great idea, its been a while since we've been back." I looked at the young man intently. "Its not your responsibility, you know.

Finn nodded but didn't say much only sigh, "I just want things back to normal, plus Junko needs more fried octopus legs." At the last comment we both shared a laugh.

"Hey guys." The azure headed Piper greeted walking into the room."Hi Piper." I smiled, "We're heading to Atmosia for a little bit. Do some shopping and all that other stuff we do."

"I don't mind, my legs have been aching to leave the ship." She replied smiling a little before her gaze shifted to Finn's turned back.

"Well set coordinates to Atmosia Stork!" I announced as Radarr chirped happily. "Missed it didn't you little buddy?"

Again another chirp came from the blue creature which I took as a yes.

"Aerrow, can I talk to you for a sec?" Piper questioned retreating down the corridors. Without an answer I followed her silently to my room where she stopped, I let her enter first before closing the door behind me. Piper took a seat at the foot of my bed; ironically it was the same place where she told me about a nightmare that was plaguing her mind for a while. I smiled knowingly.

"What is it?" She questioned, she still had that curious trait I loved about her and before I knew it I was explaining it to her.

"Before the issue with your memory you sat exactly in that spot one morning. You had a nightmare the previous night and I squeezed it out of you." I intentionally left Skyla out of it. She hadn't asked about how she lost her memory and I wasn't going to bring it up until she asked. It was after-all a shaky bridge to cross.

"What was the nightmare about?""Oh you know the usual. You thought I was going to kill you and then you fell and whacked your head in the dream and woke up." As I hoped she chuckled a little.

"No, seriously Aerrow." She was grinning now.

"That was it! I'm not joking but you were quite shaken about the entire thing." I smiled looking into her bright hazel eyes.

"How could I every dream of that, you're way too sweet and c…" She broke off for a little bit before resuming what she was going to say. "Caring."

"Why thank you very much madam." I replied lifting my eyebrows at her, she was in a fit of giggles. "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

After her laughter died down a little her eyes seemed downcast. "I don't know if its just me but I don't think Finn likes me very much."

"I highly doubt that or you two wouldn't be on the same team." I stated trying to reassure the Crystal Mage. "He's hasn't been, erm, very well."

"Did something happen before the accident that made us like this?"

"No, he's just trying to come to terms with your temporary amnesia, you guys were like brother and sister before this happened." I looked up thoughtfully. "He'd play a prank on you almost everyday, just to get a reaction from you and he always did."

"Really?" She asked shyly. _Piper wasn't always shy, much more opinionated. _

I nodded as she seem to sit there maybe trying to think of the scenarios that she had been in. "Anyway a trip to Atmosia might help you to remember some other things, like when we first signed up with the Sky Night council and maybe meet some of the other squadrons.

The tanned beauty nodded, "I really appreciate what you guys are doing for me.""Well once a Storm Hawk always a Storm Hawk!" I quipped, _We'll get you back Piper, fully._

**Well there you have it! First chapter finished! If anyone seems dangerously OOC tell me, however I want them to seem a little grown up but do give me your opinions on this story so far, (if you love it or hate it) pleaasee.**

**Leave a review guys! Thaanks.**


End file.
